


Перерыв

by showsforsnails



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Пит молчит. Одно дело разводить их драки; вмешиваться в их словесные перепалки он не намерен. Хватит и глупейшего понимания, что братья в его же присутствии оспаривают его друг у друга.





	Перерыв

Ссора, казалось бы, уже сошла на нет, но стоит Дэйву отвернуться, как Рэй вполголоса произносит что-то насмешливое. Пит стоит слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать его слова, и видит только появившееся на его лице ехидное выражение, но Дэйв слышит, вспыхивает и оборачивается. Рэй уклоняется от удара, отвечает своим, который приходится Дэйву в челюсть, а затем Дэйв налетает на него, сбивая с ног, и братья валятся на пол, сшибая оказавшийся на их пути стул, едва не задев одну из тарелок Мика, выкрикивая ругательства, орудуя кулаками, локтями, коленями и даже ногтями и зубами.  
Это далеко не первая и явно не последняя драка, да и Рэй с Дэйвом не единственные, кто здесь любит подраться, но сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время.  
Пит взглядом встречается с Миком и пожимает плечами. Мик разводит руками. Оба понимают, что братьев придется разнимать; обоим этого делать не хочется.  
Получив несколько пинков и тычков и едва успев убрать руку прежде чем в нее вонзятся чьи-то зубы, Пит ухитряется схватить того из братьев, кто ближе к нему — Дэйва — и оторвать его от второго, которого удерживает Мик.  
Рэй стряхивает руки Мика, садится и морщится, потирая след от укуса на шее, но вид у него все такой же злорадный. Дэйв сопротивляется, извивается и пытается вырваться, так что Пит тащит его к двери и из последних сил выталкивает в коридор. Только там и отпускает. Дэйв переводит дыхание; у него оторвана пуговица, волосы взъерошены, на скуле наливается синяк, губа разбита.  
Прежде чем Пит успевает что-то сказать, Дэйв толкает его к стене и целует, прижимаясь пахом к одному бедру и проводя рукой по второму. Ничего подобного Пит от него не ожидал. Нет, конечно, милое дело повалять дурака, пообжиматься перед камерами и поперебрасываться шуточками, но им до сих пор ни разу не приходило в голову зайти дальше этого. Хотя Пит, конечно же, знает о похождениях Дэйва и знает, что младший из братьев Дейвисов обращает внимание на что угодно, но только не на пол партнера. Да и сам он не находит во внимании мужчин ничего неприятного, хотя и отдает предпочтение женщинам.  
Он бы ни за что не подумал, что на Дэйва таким образом подействует драка со старшим братом, но для вопросов и догадок можно будет найти время потом. Поэтому он не пытается ничего сказать, и вместо этого возвращает поцелуй, привлекая Дэйва еще ближе, кладет одну руку на шею под волосами и проводит второй вниз по спине.  
Дэйв довольно постанывает, слегка отстраняется и принимается вытаскивать рубашку из брюк Пита, пока Пит продолжает целовать его, с неким извращенным удовольствием проводя языком по все еще кровоточащей губе, касаясь ее зубами. Дэйв вздрагивает, но поцелуя не прерывает.  
Дверь студии открывается так тихо, что Пит понимает это только по тому, насколько светлее становится в коридоре. Он поворачивает голову и видит Рэя, неуверенно застывшего в дверном проеме. Хотя Рэй явно не ожидал застать их за чем-то подобным, он не делает ни малейшей попытки им помешать. Вместо этого он скрещивает руки на груди и молча смотрит. Пит прислоняется виском к стене и так же безмолвно смотрит на Рэя, пока Дэйв продолжает целовать его шею и пытается расстегнуть на нем брюки. В голове царит приятная пустота, и он сам не смог бы сказать, испытывает он сейчас в большей степени удовольствие, малопонятное чувство вины или стыд, ощущает он близость к Дэйву, Рэю или обоим. Рэй моргает, облизывает губы и продолжает внимательно наблюдать за происходящим.  
Только когда Дэйв, наконец, замечает брата, вздрагивает и замирает, с лица Рэя исчезает жадное выражение, а губы снова складываются в недобрую усмешку.  
\- Тебе мало всего Лондона и половины Англии? - бросает он младшему брату, после чего обращается к Питу: - Ты хоть представляешь себе, от чего тебе теперь придется лечиться?  
Пит молчит. Одно дело разводить их драки; вмешиваться в их словесные перепалки он не намерен. Хватит и глупейшего понимания, что братья в его же присутствии оспаривают его друг у друга.  
\- Ревнуешь? - парирует Дэйв. - Завидно, что сам на такое никогда не решишься? - и снова целует Пита, демонстративно запуская руку в полурасстегнутые брюки, добиваясь от него сдавленного стона.  
Рэй бросается к ним, за воротник оттаскивает брата и вталкивает его в студию. Затем поворачивается к Квэйфу. Рот у него приоткрыт, глаза блестят; в этот момент он очень сильно напоминает Дэйва. Рэй несмело улыбается и позволяет себе один шаг в сторону Пита, но стоит Квэйфу шевельнуться, как Рэй дергается и отступает. Он кусает губу, заставляя себя изменить выражение лица, и сухо произносит:  
\- И ты тоже заходи, не стесняйся.  
Однажды, думает Пит, он не выдержит и уйдет. Братья втягивают в свои отношения всех, кто с ними соприкасается, используют окружающих то против друг друга, то как замену друг другу, и Пит чувствует, что еще недолго продержится в обстановке бесконечной ссоры, которую не намерен прекращать ни один из них. Не говоря о том, что, как бы хороши ни были песни Рэя, сам он с каждым днем делается все более невыносимым и все менее понятным.


End file.
